The Truth Will Set You Free
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Taehyung melihat dia pertama kali di dalam sebuah restoran bebek, mengenakan kemeja flannel hitam putih, sebuah celana jeans biru usang dan celemek pink dengan noda kecap kecil di dada sebelah kiri. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika seorang pria paruh baya menggodanya dan menepuk bokongnya hingga menimbulkan suara 'plak' teredam. "Hyung, dia siapa sih?" / "Madame Jeon." (VKOOK)
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung melihat _dia_ pertama kali di dalam sebuah restoran bebek, mengenakan kemeja flannel hitam putih, sebuah celana jeans biru usang dan celemek _pink_ dengan noda kecap kecil di dada sebelah kiri. _Dia_ hanya tersenyum tipis ketika seorang pria paruh baya menggoda _nya_ dan menepuk bokong _nya_ hingga menimbulkan suara 'plak' teredam.

Sedikit murahan. Pikir Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , dia siapa sih?" Taehyung menunjuk _dia_ diam-diam dengan sumpit besinya.

"Huh? _Madame_ Jeon?!"

"Aku tidak tanya soal nama restoran, maksudku wanita itu lho," Taehyung menunjuk _dia_ yang memunggungi Taehyung, sedang kerepotan mencatat pesanan meja nomer sepuluh.

" _Madame_ Jeon. Namanya _Madame_ Jeon. Pemilik restoran ini. Janda dari mendiang seorang tentara Amerika jika kau mau tahu."

.

.

.

.

 **BTS belongs themselves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **Rated M, LGBTQ+, Bahasa, 2-3 Chapter saja**

(Topik ini mungkin akan membuat pembaca tidak nyaman. Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca ataupun menyukai)

.

.

.

 **The Truth Will Set You Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi siapa yang mau bayar?"

Mata _Madame_ Jeon mengedar, memandang dua entitas pemuda yang berdiri di depan kasir dengan jari-jari yang saling menjalin menyalurkan rasa gugup.

"Jung H-oseok? Benar itu namamu?" _Madame_ Jeon membaca kartu tanda pengenal milik pemuda yang kini berusaha tersenyum lebar meski pada akhirnya senyum itu hilang saat _Madame_ Jeon memberikannya tatapan jengah seperti introgator kepolisian.

"Sebenarnya, temanku ini yang hendak membayar tapi dompetnya tertinggal dan bisa anda lihat sendiri jika aku hanya membawa uang tidak lebih dari delapan ribu won, dan juga kerusakannya-"

Jung Hoseok, pria dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan poni rambut yang sudah mencapai alis matanya itu menunjuk pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan di sebelahnya lalu terdiam.

Kim Taehyung,

Sudah cukup mabuk untuk menyadari jika _Madame_ Jeon mengamatinya dari ujung poni sampai ke ujung sepatu. _Madame_ Jeon tahu jika sekitar 35 menit yang lalu pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggosip dibalik punggungnya,

"Baik, Tuan siapa?!"

"Kim Taehyung," Hoseok menyahut cepat saat melihat gelagat marah yang ditunjukkan oleh _Madame_ Jeon pada Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi,_ aku bersusah payah menjalankan usahaku dengan kejujuran, dedikasi dan totalitas. Ya meskipun ini hanya sebuah restoran bebek kecil tapi tetap saja kejujuran, dedikasi dan totalitas jadi _motto_ utama kami sehingga untuk itu- Taehyung- _ssi_ kau dengar aku?" _Madame_ Jeon melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Taehyung lalu memandang Hoseok dengan raut wajah lelah,

"Intinya kau harus membayar makanan dan minuman yang sudah kau pesan dan juga kerusakan yang sudah kau akibatkan, aku akan menjumlah totalnya. Restoran kami menerima opsi pembayaran non-tunai seperti kredit, debit, giro, cek, opsi tunai sudah aku coret karena kau tidak bawa uang. Jika memang tidak bisa, kuizinkan untuk berhutang dengan jaminan barang tertentu. Anda pilih bayar dengan apa?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan menuding _Madame_ Jeon dengan telunjuknya yang panjang. Restoran memang sudah sepi, hanya tersisa tukang bersih-bersih yang diam-diam menguping percakapan mereka, namun _Madame_ Jeon sama sekali belum ingin menghajar Kim Taehyung yang mabuk nan keterlaluan kurang ajarnya ini.

"Dedikasi dan totalitas…aku…mengakuinya, tapi," Kim Taehyung terhuyung dan Hoseok reflek memegang lengan Taehyung. Taehyung memajukan tubuh sampai perutnya menyentuh meja kasir, telunjuknya berada 2 cm dari dada _Madame_ Jeon yang penuh, "tapi kejujuran? Kau mau bohong kalau kau wanita?" suara Taehyung merendah, menjadi semacam bisik-bisik, "Kau punya bola sepertiku dan..dan penis sepertiku dan masih saja berpenampilan seperti wanita."

Taehyung mendecih, menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke dada _Madame_ Jeon lalu bergeser perlahan menyusuri payudara lalu menyentil main-main puting _Madame_ Jeon yang sedikit menonjol.

Wajah _Madame_ Jeon sudah sangat merah, ia menggertakkan gigi.

"T-Taehyung sudah. Kau mabuk, _man_."

"Sssshhhhh….diam Hoseok- _hyung,_ " Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya tipis dan menurunkan sedikit katup matanya, "Biar aku beritahu, dia itu **banci**."

 **Bugh**

Hal yang terakhir Taehyung ingat adalah _Madame_ Jeon melompat dari balik meja kasir dan memberinya sebuah bogeman di pipi kiri, melengkapi lebam di sisi lainnya.

.

.

.

.

35 menit sebelumnya

Kim Taehyung terus saja mengamati _Madame_ Jeon yang kesana kemari dengan celemek pink. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun ini berusaha menerka-nerka usia si pemilik restoran sekaligus janda tentara Amerika itu. Tidak heran jika _Madame_ Jeon tinggal dan memulai usaha di Seodaemu- _gu_ pasalnya daerah ini adalah tempat favorit bagi para imigran dan juga kalangan orang asing untuk menetap.

Taehyung baru pertama kali ke restoran bebek Madame Jeon pasalnya ia adalah orang Daegu yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul karena studinya. Nampaknya si pemilik restoran tidak mau terlalu repot sehingga menamai tempat usahanya seperti nama populernya sendiri. Hoseok sudah beberapa kali makan di Madame Jeon dan cukup tahu desas-desus mengenai si pemilik restoran dan suaminya yang mati 5 tahun yang lalu.

Hoseok ingat namanya Charlie.

Fotonya ada di tembok di belakang meja kasir. Seorang tentara kulit putih yang memeluk anjing puddle di halaman rumah. Hoseok rasa itu adalah cara yang manis untuk mengenang mendiang suami namun Taehyungberanggapan lain. Ia bilang itu agak menyeramkan.

"Kenapa laki-laki disini berani sekali menyentuh _Madame_ Jeon?" Taehyung melahap daging bebek yang sudah tersaji di meja. Wajahnya memerah karena efek alkohol.

"Huh? Dorongan hormon mungkin?!" Hoseok mengendikkan bahu, ia lupa mengatakan sasus tentang _Madame_ Jeon. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu masa bodoh dengan keingintahuan mantan adik tingkatnya itu.

Maka atas dorongan pribadi dan rasa keingintahuan, Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya manakala _Madame_ Jeon lewat dari arah belakang dan berniat pula untuk menepuk pantatnya. Barangkali memang itu servis yang disediakan oleh pemilik restoran sehingga bujangan seperti Taehyung tidak perlu menggaruk kelamin di kamar mandi tengah malam nanti.

Taehyung memang berpikir jika _Madame_ Jeon sedikit murahan. Tapi, memang siapa yang tidak suka barang murah?

Sekedar informasi, Taehyung sendiri penggemar barang-barang dengan harga miring.

Tatkala jarak _Madame_ Jeon dan tangan Taehyung sudah sangat dekat dan Taehyung sudah siap melayangkan tamparan keras untuk bokong seksi _Madame_ Jeon, tiba-tiba saja _Madame_ Jeon berbalik untuk menyahuti seseorang yang memanggil namanya untuk menambah pesenan.

Pada saat itu juga Taehyung membeku karena merasakan tonjolan di selangkangan _Madame_ Jeon mengenai telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan melihat _Madame_ Jeon sudah menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Tangannya masih bertahan di tulang panggul _Madame_ Jeon.

"Bajingan."

 **Plak**

Taehyung terdorong dan membuat separuh makanan mereka jatuh berhamburan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu ditampar dihadapan banyak orang dan sepasang manula yang mejanya berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, pipiku sakit."

Taehyung terbangun dalam keadaan mengenaskan di rumahnya sendiri, tertidur di atas sofa, tanpa bantal. Saat Taehyung ia mendengar suara siulan dari ketel karena air di dalamnya sudah mencapai titik didih

"Kau lebih sialan karena membuatku malu."

Taehyung memberikan tatapan sengit kepada Jung Hoseok, teman kuliahnya dulu di Kyungpook. Pria yang kini mengajar di salah satu SMA di Seoul itu mengambilkan membaurkan air panas dan air dingin dalam baskom lalu membawanya ke samping Taehyung untuk mengompres luka lebam di pipi Taehyung. Hoseok terpaksa menginap untuk mengurus Taehyung yang pingsan dan ia juga terpaksa kehilangan sementara kartu tanda pengenalnya sebagai jaminan hutang yang belum terbayar kepada _Madame_ Jeon. Hari sudah hampir subuh dan Hoseok harus segera kembali untuk bergegas berangkat bekerja.

"Kau kompres sendiri sana, aku mau pulang," Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyambar _coat_ hitamnya, "Lagipula kenapa kau menyentuh pen-kelaminnya _Madame_ Jeon sih?" Hoseok menggosok mukanya tidak habis pikir. Taehyung sama bengalnya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat hari pertama Taehyung kuliah di Kyungpook.

"Tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menepuk bokongnya karena kupikir pelanggan di sana diperbolehkan melakukannya, sama seperti yang para lelaki itu lakukan dan _Madame_ Jeon uh siapa nama si Jeon itu- dan si Jeon itu tidak marah saat ditepuk pantatnya," Taehyung mengompres lukanya pelan-pelan.

"Itu urusan _Madame_ Jeon, Tae. Tidak usah ikut campur, mengerti?"

"Sedikit aneh memanggilnya _madame_ saat aku tahu betul kalau dia laki-laki, _Hyung_. Kenapa juga kau bilang dia janda, harusnya kan duda. Dia kira dia bisa menipu semua orang dengan memasang tampang manis begitu? Dan pamer bokong besar, huh?"

Hoseok menggeleng dan memakai mantelnya. Ia tahu benar jika Taehyung adalah seorang yang sedikit sekali ya pokoknya agak sedikit _homophobic_ sama seperti sebagian besar masyarakat Korea Selatan. Ia adalah representasi dari orang-orang yang berusaha mengabaikan _subculture_ semacam itu dengan keras.

Hoseok berhenti di depan sofa dimana Taehyung berbaring setelah ia gendong karena jatuh pingsan di restoran bebek,

"Berhenti bersikap sinis dan mencampuri urusan orang. Dan _Madame_ Jeon itu 11 tahun lebih tua darimu tahu, jadi jangan kurang ajar. Segera lunasi hutangmu dan kembalikan KTP-ku secepatnya," Hoseok mendorong kompresan Taehyung ke pipi pemuda itu agak keras kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Awwwww, sakit!"

.

.

.

Jadi, dua hari setelahnya Taehyung datang kembali ke restoran bebek. Ia enggan sekali untuk kembali namun ancaman Hoseok juga tidak bisa diabaikan, temannya itu ingin kartu identitasnya kembali. Titik.

Terlebih lagi Taehyung tidak memiliki kontak pribadi _Madame_ Jeon sehingga pemuda bersurai coklat itu memang harus datang ke restoran. Mempermalukan dirinya sekali lagi dengan muncul di hadapan orang yang ia katai sebagai banci tanpa pikir panjang.

Cuaca musim semi yang sedikit dingin membuat banyak pelanggan datang, terutama mahasiswa Yonsei, dimana diantaranya adalah teman Taehyung.

Park Jimin (25) mahasiswa Yonsei, teman sekelas Taehyung

Dan Min Yoongi (28) musisi, kekasih Jimin.

Taehyung mengajak mereka. Setidaknya jika _Madame_ Jeon menghajarnya lagi, Taehyung tahu akan ada teman yang membawanya pulang.

Mereka duduk di meja nomer enam dan menanti _Madame_ Jeon keluar sambil membawa buku untuk mencatat pesanan. Sebenarnya hanya Taehyung yang menunggu karena Park Jimin sama sekali tidak menunggu dan malah asyik bermain dengan ujung lengan kemeja Yoongi. Jimin menekan pembuluh darah Min Yoongi yang menonjol berkali-kali lalu melemparkan senyum pada Yoongi seolah ada hal lucu yang bisa ditertawakan disini. Mulut Taehyung serasa kering karena melihatnya.

"Ingin pesan apa?" seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka dan menunggu dengan senyum yang sudah terlatih.

Jimin mengguncang lengan Taehyung untuk membawa Taehyung kembali pada kenyataan.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan _Madame_ Jeon?" tanya Taehyung _to the point_ pada si pelayan yang sebenarnya ia harapkan sebagai _Madame_ Jeon.

"Boss sedang sedikit sibuk, Tuan. Maaf."

Malam itu, Taehyung sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan _Madame_ Jeon di dalam restoran. Mungkin tidak di dalam restoran tapi di tempat yang tidak ia duga. Jimin dan Yoongi memisahkan diri dengan Taehyung. Mereka bilang akan mampir ke suatu tempat dan Taehyung tahu sekali Jimin sudah membisikkan soal selimut barunya ke telinga Yoongi. Mereka membiarkan Taehyung kembali sendiri menaiki mobil tuanya.

Pada saat akan menyalakan mobil, Taehyung melihat _Madame_ Jeon keluar dari sebuah mini market di sebelah restoran dengan menggandeng seorang anak kecil berpipi gendut. Anak itu membuang permen yang ada di tangannya dan _Madame_ Jeon memungutnya seraya menggendong si anak. Taehyung mengamati bagaimana _Madame_ Jeon memang bertingkah sebagaimana wanita ketimbang pria 36 tahun. Pria itu juga memakai celana jeans ketat dan kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran. Rambut _Madame_ Jeon yang hitam dan mencapai tengkuk membuat sosoknya terlihat ramping seperti wanita jika diperhatikan lebih seksama.

Taehyung keluar dari mobil dan berinisiatif untuk menemui _Madame_ Jeon. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja _Madame_ Jeon menyita kartu identitas Hoseok dan Taehyung berniat untuk melunasi hutangnya. Tidak lebih.

 _Madame_ Jeon memunggungi Taehyung. Dari dekat Taehyung bisa mendengar jika anak yang berada di gendongan _Madame_ Jeon menangis.

Mau papa. Mau papa. Begitu katanya.

Dan Taehyung sedikit merasa bersimpati untuk orang yang telah membuat mukanya babak belur ketika orang tersebut mengusap pipi gendut si anak yang basah oleh air mata.

"Jihoon- _ie,_ Kookie bisa jadi papa juga untuk Jihoon- _ie_."

"Tidak!" Anak yang dipanggil Jihoon itu menjerit keras dan menonjok bahu _Madame_ Jeon lalu membuang lolipopnya ke belakang tubuh _Madame_ Jeon, ke arah Taehyung, "Kookie mamanya Jihoon- _ie_. Tidak-tidak. Mau papa. Charlie! Charlie! Jihoon- _ie_ mau Charlie."

"Oke, kita nanti cari papa, sekarang berhenti menangis ya. Sini peluk Kookie!"

Seketika anak kecil yang dipanggil Jihoon segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher _Madame_ Jeon dan mengubur mukanya pada leher dan bahu _Madame_ Jeon. Berusaha menggusakkan wajah penuh air mata itu ke rambut hitam _Madame_ Jeon.

"Sekarang kita cari dimana permen Jihoon- _ie_ tadi. Jihoon- _ie_ mau makan permennya sekarang?" _Madame_ Jeon mengelus kepala Jihoon yang mengangguk lemah. Anak itu sekarang menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

Ketika _Madame_ Jeon berbalik badan ia melihat pemuda jangkung dengan kemeja corak bunga dan _trouser_ hitam panjang. Selera _fashion-_ nya payah. Pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah lolipop dan tersenyum canggung.

'Ah dia lagi,' batin _Madame_ Jeon.

"Dia melemparkannya ke arahku. Aku memungutnya. Belum 5 menit kok," Taehyung menarik senyum paksa dan mengulurkan permen yang tadinya di buang.

 _Madame_ Jeon menghela nafas dan mengambil permen si anak kembali.

"Terima kasih."

 _Madame_ Jeon ingin memberikan permen itu lagi pada Jihoon tapi anak itu sudah memejamkan mata sambil sedikit sesenggukan di leher _Madame_ Jeon.

 _Madame_ Jeon akan berbalik pergi dan Taehyung cepat-cepat menarik ujung kaos _Madame_ Jeon seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm _Madame_ Jeon," Taehyung tidak tahu harus memanggil laki-laki di depannya ini dengan nama apa, jadi ' _Madame_ Jeon' adalah pilihan terbaik "sebentar, saya ingin melunasi hutang saya kemarin dan-dan saya-"

"Tidak perlu secanggung itu. Santai saja," _Madame_ Jeon memfokuskan pandangannya pada si pemuda canggung yang mengamuk di restorannya dua hari lalu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berpikir lurus pada saat itu. Ada banyak kesalahpahaman karena tindakanku malam itu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan amplop putih yang terlipat dan mengulurkannya pada _Madame_ Jeon.

"Aku minta maaf."

 _Madame_ Jeon mengambil amplop dari tangan Taehyung dan membisikkan terima kasih pelan takut Jihoon bangun dan menangis lagi. Pria manis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa namamu? Aku lupa."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Kartu identitas temanmu ada di rumahku, Taehyung _-ssi_. Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya dan memberikan tatapan penasaran pada _Madame_ Jeon. Pertanyaan _Madame_ Jeon lebih terasa seperti ajakan tidur bersama.

"Maksudku mampir untuk mengambil kartu tanda pengenal milik temanmu. Itu terbawa di kantong celanaku yang lain."

Hati kecil Taehyung beradu argumen apakah ia harus pergi setelah ia meneriaki _Madame_ Jeon banci dua hari yang lalu. Apakah ia harus tetap ikut dan merasa takut jika hal yang ia sembunyikan dari dulu 'kambuh' lagi.

"Oke."

Nyatanya, malam itu Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan mata _Madame_ Jeon yang cemerlang dan senyum kecilnya yang memukau.

Mulut Taehyung masih kering tapi celananya basah.

.

.

.

Rumah _Madame_ Jeon tidak seperti rumah lelaki. Rumahnya seperti sebuah rumah untuk keluarga kecil dengan sofa merah empuk dan juga deretan foto Jihoon yang di pajang di rak hias. Taehyung ragu untuk memilih sandal rumah untuk dipakai karena semua sandal sudah dinamai dan _Madame_ Jeon tergelak sambil mempersilakan Taehyung untuk memakai sandal dengan bordir nama 'Charlie'.

Taehyung merasa bodoh karena melihat-lihat potret _Madame_ Jeon dan seorang lelaki asing sedang berpelukan di puncak gunung.

"Aku harap kau suka soda, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung gelagapan. Ia malu karena melihat properti orang dengan seenak hatinya.

 _Madame_ Jeon datang dengan sekaleng _coke,_ pria itu datang dengan sedikit menyeret tubuhnya dan mendudukan diri di sofa. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan uang dari Taehyung lalu menghitungnya di depan mata Taehyung sendiri.

Baru Taehyung sadari jika _Madame_ Jeon memang menarik jika diperhatikan lamat-lamat. Pria itu punya dua mata rusa yang jernih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan sepasang gigi kelinci yang bisa menyamarkan usianya. Proporsi tubuhnya sempurna. Kaki jenjang, paha gemuk, tangan yang kuat dan sedikit berotot, bahu yang sempit yang entah bagaimana terlihat pas dan sepasang payudara yang bulat sempurna yang kemungkinan adalah hasil implan.

Taehyung membuka kaleng sodanya dan meneguk cola untuk melegakan sensasi kering di mulutnya.

"Sudah kuhitung, jumlahnya pas 27.752 won. Ini KTP temanmu kukembalikan. Masalah selesai. Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Taehyung tidak menanggapi, ia bengong. Pandangan matanya merayap entah menatap kemana. _Madame_ Jeon mengetuk-ngetuk meja namun Taehyung masih tidak juga menanggapi sampai akhirnya pria itu menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegang cola.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Taehyung kaget dan menyalak. Ia beringsut mundur.

 _Madame_ Jeon mengeraskan wajah dan mengangguk afirmatif. Ia tahu orang macam apa Taehyung sekarang.

" _Alright_. Masalah sudah selesai dan ini kartunya," _Madame_ Jeon menyorong kartu di atas permukaan meja lalu berdiri, "aku mempersilakanmu untuk pergi, Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Aku tidak bermaksud-" Taehyung mengarahkan pandangan mengikuti _Madame_ Jeon yang hendak membuka pintu depan.

" _No issues_. Pria muda sepertimu tidak baik berada disini terlalu lama."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung mengantongi kartu milik Hoseok dan tetap mengenggam cola sampai di samping pintu.

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu," _Madame_ Jeon mengeliminasi jarak tubuhnya dan Taehyung. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka sisa air karbonasi di sudut bibir Taehyung "dan kau bisa menyukaiku tanpa sadar, _little boy_."

Celana Taehyung sudah benar-benar basah tepat disaat _Madame_ Jeon membanting pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **Oke, ini ga jelas wkwkwk ntar deh dijelasin xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia transgender, _Hyung_. Usianya 36 tahun dan memunyai seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun, Jeon Jihoon," Taehyung mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di laptopnya. Sesekali ia melirik pria berambut hitam di hadapannya, saudara sepupunya yang jenius, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon juga mengetik di laptopnya, ia sedang berupaya menyusun materi presentasi untuk menarik investor agar mau mendanai penelitian di bidang penyakit tropis di rumah sakit milik ayahnya.

"Uh huh, lalu?"

"Dia memanggilku _'little boy'_ ," Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memelankan suaranya seolah-olah tengah membeberkan sebuah rahasia. Taehyung cemberut. Pemuda berusia 25 itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menunjukkan potret _landscape_ sosok 'wanita' cantik yang sedang tersenyum lembut di balik meja kasir.

"Kau lihat dia, huh? Beraninya dia memanggilku begitu. Lihat dia, _Hyung_!"

Namjoon tertawa karena melihat Taehyung kesal. Suara tawanya seperti semprotan pembersih kaca dan hal tersebut membuat _mood_ Taehyung makin jatuh. Taehyung nyaris melemparkan ponselnya, namun Namjoon langsung merebut handphone tersebut.

"Eey, dia indah tahu. Lihat," Namjoon memperbesar gambar di layar _handphone_ Taehyung, "Lihat matanya, man. Mereka cantik. Jenis mata yang akan menyedot perhatian orang-orang. _Noel doll_. Tidak heran kalau pengunjung restorannya, terutama yang laki-laki berani bertingkah seperti seorang brengsek," Namjoon melirik Taehyung dan tersenyum jahil. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung, "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat gambar siapa itu tadi _Madame_ Jeon?! Darimana? Belajar jadi penguntit, eh?"

Taehyung menyambar kembali _handphone_ -nya dan mengamati gambar yang ia dapat dari Choi Minho itu. Ia tidak menjawab dakwaan dari Namjoon. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menghela nafas,

"Sialan, dia memang cantik sih. Hm, celanaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS belongs to themselves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **Rated M, LGBTQ+, Bahasa, 2-3 Chapter saja**

(Cerita ini mungkin mengangkat tema yang tidak berkenan bagi pembaca. Tidak ada paksaan untuk membaca atau menyukai)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Truth Will Set You Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama, Jihoon- _ie_ sudah siap!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berpipi gendut berlari ke pintu depan sambil mengalungkan botol minuman berstiker ayam miliknya. Kakinya berjingkat-jingkat kecil menunggu orang dewasa yang sangat ia kenal untuk membuka pintu.

"Mama!"

"Mama datang!"

Jihoon tersenyum senang saat melihat mamanya datang dari dapur sambil berusaha menutup kotak bekal untuk Jihoon dan agak kerepotan membenahi kardigan rajutan yang ia pakai.

"Ayo kita berangkat, sayang," kata mama Jihoon yang tidak lain adalah si pemilik restoran bebek, _Madame_ Jeon.

"Mama?!

"Ya?"

"8 Mei nanti ada piknik di sekolah," Jihoon menggandeng _Madame_ Jeon menuju mobil mereka, jenis mobil keluarga berwarna putih.

"Piknik?" _Madame_ Jeon membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Jihoon memanjat naik dengan kesusahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bokong gendut Jihoon menyembul tertahan oleh celana kuningnya.

" _Yes_ , Mama. Bu guru bilang kita akan piknik untuk memperingati hari ayah. Uuummm..Mama, bisa Jihoon dapat papa untuk 8 Mei nanti?"

 _Madame_ Jeon menatap Jihoon yang sudah duduk di kursi depan dengan memangku tas dan juga botol air minumnya. Matanya yang bulat berbinar seolah menguliti Madame Jeon.

"Mama? Bisa Jihoon dapat papa?" Jihoon mengulangi pertanyaannya karena anak itu melihat mamanya melamun.

 _Madame_ Jeon bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia memilih menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Itu alasan kenapa kamu menangis kemarin?"

Jihoon mengangguk takut.

Tanpa disangka _Madame_ Jeon tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Jihoon yang hanya ingin mendapat sosok ayah seperti teman-temannya. _Madame_ Jeon tidak bisa memaksa Jihoon untuk memandangnya juga sebagai seorang lelaki karena _Madame_ Jeon sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mama. Wanita. Meski belum sempurna.

"Jihoon- _ie_ akan mendapatkannya, yang terbaik."

 _Madame_ Jeon baru akan menginjak pedal gas, tepat saat sebuah Jeep berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Si pemilik mobil membunyikan klakson dan berlari keluar sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Jungkook!"

Merasa terpanggil, _Madame_ Jeon melongokkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang sempat memblokade jalan keluar rumahnya.

"Dr. Cha?"

"Hei, aku baru saja dari rumah temanku di sekitar sini dan aku ingat jika rumahmu ada di sini juga, jadi aku mampir," Orang yang dipanggil _Madame_ Jeon sebagai dokter itu menggigit bibir sekejab sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia takut menganggu pagi pasiennya,

"Kalian sedang buru-buru?"

"Tidak. Aku mau mengantar Jihoon sekolah," Jungkook, nama asli _Madame_ Jeon, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar untuk menemui dokter bedahnya di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Dr. Cha tersenyum mendengar suara Jungkook, "Hei, suaramu sudah menghalus sempurna. _Treatment_ -mu sepertinya berhasil. Kau sekarang cantik, Jungkook. Ah, aku salah, kau selalu cantik."

Jungkook merona, "Apa ini salah satu trik agar aku datang ke klinikmu lagi, dokter?"

Dr. Cha tertawa lalu memandang Jungkook dengan sorot kagum, "Begitulah. Dan jangan panggil aku dokter, Kook. Kita tidak sedang di Rumah Sakit. Aku tidak sedang bertugas, kau perlu menunggu sampai jam 10 untuk memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku Eunwoo."

"Mama!"

Jihoon menjerit dari dalam mobil, ia tidak suka melihat mamanya mengobrol di depan mobil dan mengabaikan dirinya.

"Bayiku memanggilku, dokter. Mama datang, sayang!" Jungkook berlari ke dalam mobilnya.

"Eunwoo, Kook."

" _Alright, alright_. Eunwoo."

Jungkook menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membujuk Jihoon untuk melambai pada Eunwoo tapi Jihoon menolak dan malah menutup wajahnya dengan tas.

"Dia sedikit pemalu," kata Jungkook dari balik jendela, "Sampai nanti Dr. Cha Eunwoo," Jungkook masih menambahkan gelar dokter untuk menggoda Eunwoo.

Eunwoo ingin memberikan lambaian tangan namun Jungkook terlebih dulu pergi karena Jihoon merengek dan menarik lengan Jungkook kasar.

Eunwoo tersenyum lebar tatkala matanya masih bisa melihat mobil Jungkook,

"Kau orang yang menarik, Jeon Jungkook. Menarik sekali."

.

.

.

"Mama?!"

"Ya?" Jungkook menyalakan radio untuk mengetahui apakah ada kemacetan pagi ini. Penyiar radio sedang memberi arahan kepada para pengendara untuk menghindari titik-titik kemacetan.

"Apa paman tadi adalah papa untuk Jihoon?"

Jungkook tergelak lalu mengelus rambut hitam halus milik Jihoon. Anak laki-laki meringkuk kala merasakan tangan mamanya berada di puncak kepalanya.

"Jihoon- _ie_ mau papa yang seperti paman tadi? Iya?" tanya Jungkook main-main. Mana mungkin ia mendapatkan pria sebaik Dr. Cha. Hubungannya dengan pria tidak pernah berhasil dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk memulainya dengan wanita. Hanya sekali dan Jungkook menghancurkan semuanya.

Jihoon diam, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Dan Jungkook tahu jawabannya meski ia tidak melihat Jihoon mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sekarang bawa dompet?"

Jungkook bertanya tanpa ragu bahkan sebelum pelanggannya memesan sesuatu. Ia hanya tidak ingin berakhir meninju orang lagi.

"Bawa. Pesan bebek panggang asap dan soju ya, _Madame_."

Jungkook mengertakan gigi karena pemuda di depannya ini sengaja menekankan kata Madame.

"Baik. Pesananmu akan datang dalam 10 menit."

"Oke. 10 menit."

Taehyung menekan bibirnya tatkala melihat Jungkook sedikit kesal. Terakhir kali ia periksa, Taehyung yakin kalau dirinya sedikit sekali ya pokoknya agak sedikit _homophobic_ dan sekarang ia kembali lagi ke restoran bebek yang ia ketahui benar jika pemiliknya adalah seorang transgender.

Ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _Madame_ Jeon setelah pria itu mengusap sudut bibirnya dan memberinya mimpi buruk dan juga mimpi basah.

Taehyung kali ini datang sendiri sehingga ia bisa leluasa untuk melihat _Madame_ Jeon yang mengenakan kemeja _baby blue_ dan _skinny_ jeans hitam sedang mondar-mandir di antara para pelanggan yang matanya jelalatan. Termasuk Taehyung juga.

Taehyung dengan segala kewarasannya berusaha untuk mengabaikan _Madame_ Jeon sama seperti ketika ia mengabaikan Jimin yang gay, Namjoon yang pansexual dan berupaya berdamai dengan keadaan.

Ia juga berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung menikmati makan malamnya dalam hikmad. Ia memesan 3 botol soju dan memakan waktu nyaris 3 jam untuk menghabiskannya. Dia memang peminum yang payah.

"Restoran kami tidak buka 24 jam, Tuan. Setengah jam lagi tutup," kata salah seorang pelayan laki-laki.

Taehyung sedang berusaha menuang sojunya yang tinggal dua kali teguk. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata kemudian mendengus, memberikan gestur mengusir.

Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu segera menepuk pelan bahu pekerjanya dan berbisik,

"Bereskan meja yang lain. Orang ini biar aku yang urus."

Si pelayan mengangguk, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mendudukan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Taehyung.

Jungkook memindahkan piring kosong dan botol yang telah raib isinya ke meja lain lalu membantu Taehyung untuk menuangkan soju terakhirnya.

"Kau suka sekali mabuk-mabukan ya, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung mendecih dan Jungkook masih ingat betul kalau Taehyung selalu mendecih sebelum melontarkan kata-kata tajam. Jadi, Jungkook akan bersiap-siap.

"Hanya sesekali, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku kan sudah legal," ada nada jenaka yang terselip di sana. Jungkook menarik garis samar di bibirnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Jungkook. Ia menopang dagunya lalu menatap Taehyung malas.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padaku? Asal kau tahu, aku itu tidak pernah pacaran dengan transgender. Tidak pernah sekalipun," nada bicara Taehyung agak sedikit kacau, dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda itu ada dalam pengaruh alkohol, "Aku 25, dan kau 36. Ya kan? Aku tahu sedikit tentang dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, mau merokok di balkon? Barangkali kau mau mengenal transgender ini lebih jauh? Lebih banyak," Jungkook berdiri mendahului Taehyung dan menunjuk ke arah tangga. Taehyung sendiri baru sadar jika restoran bebek itu punya balkom kecil di lantai dua setelah Taehyung sampai di sana. Ia rasa itu adalah tempat pribadi bagi _Madame_ Jeon.

Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung di sofa hitam panjang dan memberikan sebungkus rokok pada Taehyung. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkan rokok itu di bibir Taehyung dan menyulutkan api ke ujungnya.

Taehyung mengapit rokok tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara kemudian mendongakan kepala.

"Ada banyak kesalahpahaman di antara kita, _Madame_. Aku membuat kesan pertama yang buruk di matamu dan aku harus jujur kau memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman untukku," Taehyung mulai menghadapkan dirinya kepada _Madame_ Jeon.

"Perasaan tidak nyaman apa itu, Kim- _ssi_?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum pada akhirnya memejamkan mata karena Taehyung meniup asap rokok ke wajahnya.

Matanya berair.

"Perasaan tidak nyaman pada celanaku misalnya," Taehyung menyeringai.

Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya sadar, ia berada di antara keadaan sadar dan mabuk. _Tipsy_ , sehingga pembawaannya jadi lebih rileks, lebih apa adanya dan cenderung gembira.

"Entah kenapa celanaku berubah sesak ketika melihatmu. Bukan mauku, _Madame_ ," Taehyung menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Memang seharusnya jangan, Kim- _ssi_ ," Jungkook menghela nafas. Tidak ia sangka jika Kim Taehyung yang ia duga agresif sebenarnya gampang goyah seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang bukan mauku. Katakan pada kelaminku untuk jangan mengeras. Kau itu terlihat seperti wanita tapi kau laki-laki. Kau wanita dan laki-laki...a-aku merasa sangat penasaran sekarang, uh badanku panas."

Jungkook tertawa ketika ia melihat Taehyung berusaha membuka dua kancing pada kemeja putihnya seperti benar-benar kepanasan. Lehernya mengkilap karena berkeringat.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalamya ke sofa, ia menatap _Madame_ Jeon lamat-lamat lalu dengan ragu menyentuh punggung tangan Jungkook yang teronggok lemas di atas paha. Taehyung terus memandangi Jungkook sampai pada akhirnya Jungkook mengambil rokok Taehyung dan ganti menghisapnya.

"Mau mencoba bermain dengan transgender, Kim Taehyung?"

"Kau menantangku?"

"Ya."

Katakan Taehyung itu gila tapi Jungkook lebih gila karena ia sekarang mencium pemuda yang 11 tahun lebih muda darinya, pemuda yang pernah merendahkannya, ia menciumnya dengan penuh gairah di balkon restorannya sendiri.

Rokok yang tersulut sudah Jungkook injak dengan _heels_ -nya. Ia mengangkangi tubuh Taehyung dan mengelus dada Taehyung yang berkeringat, merayap perlahan menuju tulang selangka dan leher Taehyung. Jungkook menciumi wajah Taehyung, ia meninggalkan bibir tebal Taehyung dan berkelana di sepanjang garis rahang Taehyung sampai pada akhirnya ia merasa sesuatu di pangkuan Taehyung bergerak pelan. Mengeras secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau keras, _little boy_."

Taehyung menggerung. Tanpa sadar ia menutup akses tangan Jungkook untuk meraih kejantanannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau takut?" kata Jungkook seraya melepas kemeja Taehyung.

Jungkook akui, ia sangat bergairah. Ia tidak pernah bercinta setelah Charlie mangkat. Mungkin kencan semalam dengan orang asing bisa membantunya melepas stres dan penat. Toh, Taehyung tidak akan rugi banyak.

Jungkook tersenyum samar melihat Taehyung tanpa daya dan seperti makhluk tidak tertolong, membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih kendati mereka ada di balkon. Untungnya, balkon ini adalah wilayah privasi Jungkook. Tidak ada karyawan yang ia izinkan untuk masuk.

" _Madame_ Jeon-"

"Ya? Katakan ada apa, Kim?" segala atribut kesopanan telah lenyap tertelan suasana intim, "Kau benar-benar takut? Jangan takut, aku bersih."

"Tidak, uh," Taehyung melenguh saat Jungkook menghisap _nipple_ -nya, "hanya saja, kau yang pertama bagiku, _Madame_."

"Ah, benarkah?" Jungkook menjilat dada Taehyung dan menggesekan payudara implannya ke dada Taehyung, "Kalau begitu biarkan _Madame_ Jeon ini memberimu pelajaran soal," Jungkook mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Taehyung, " _sex_ ," bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk patuh, kepalanya pening dan segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang membuatnya hanya mampu mengangguk seperti tangan jimat kucing.

"Tapi sssshhhhhh jangan berisik. Anakku ada di ruangan sebelah, dia sedang tidur. Apa Kim Taehyung bisa menahan suaranya sebentar untuk _Madame_ Jeon?"

 _Madame_ Jeon serius dengan berkataannya karena hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah janda dari tentara Amerika itu meremas kejantanan Taehyung dari balik celananya dengan keras.

"Uh"

.

.

.

Kemarin-kemarin Kim Taehyung merasa terganggu dengan _Madame_ Jeon tapi malam ini ia membiarkan _Madame_ Jeon mengoral kejantanannya, mencumbunya sampai kehabisan nafas, dan menuntun kejantanannya untuk masuk ke lubang anal _Madame_ Jeon. Taehyung sudah benar-benar telanjang, sedangkan Jeon Jungkook hanya kehilangan sebuah _skinny_ jeans. Kemejanya masih lengkap, hanya sedikit berantakan. Janda 36 tahun itu menunggangi Taehyung yang terduduk di sofa, bergerak liar mencari kenikmatannya sendiri karena Taehyung tidak berani mendorong terlalu keras.

"Ayo, Kim. Bergeraklah lebih cepat, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berdarah, _Madame_ ," nada suara Taehyung panik.

"Jangan seperti meniduri perawan, Kim. Aku sudah pernah tidur dengan suamiku. Jangan ragu, ayolah."

Jungkook memegang bahu Kim Taehyung dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mata rusanya basah dan hal tersebut membuat Taehyung tidak tega.

"Kim-"

"Baiklah, kau yang minta."

"Ya, sayang. Lakukanlah."

Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung saat pemuda itu memulai aksinya untuk menyetubuhi Jungkook dengan keras. Ia ragu-ragu mengenggam kejantanan Jungkook yang sangat kecil, mungkin sudah disuntik agar mengecil ukurannya. Agak sulit memainkannya tapi milik Jungkook akan begitu keras ketika jemari panjang Taehyung mempermainkan lubang kencing Jungkook.

"Kim- Oh Hhnnggg-"

Taehyung melihat rahang Jungkook dialiri keringat, sehingga pemuda itu dengan naifnya mengelap keringat Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya sehingga Jungkook menundukkan kepala dan bertatapan langsung dengan Taehyung.

"Hmmm ahh- kau m-melakukannya dengan baik, Kim. Ayo, bergerak lebih cepat. Jika kau melakukan ini dengan pacarmu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah berinisiatif untuk bergerak lebih dulu," Jungkook berbisik di telinga Taehyung. Ia adalah guru di sini maka ia akan mengajari Taehyung dengan pelan-pelan dan baik.

" _Madame_ Jeon-" suara Taehyung bergetar, ia hampir mendesah sebelum sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya.

Jungkook membungkam mulutnya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"Ssssshhhh...jangan berisik. Hnnnghh- apa aku nikmat, huh? Katakan, Kim. Katakan."

Taehyung sudah mulai tersadar sepenuhnya dari mabuknya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum pada akhirnya membalik tubuh Jungkook, merubah posisi janda tersebut telentang di sofa dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Kau sangat licik, _Madame_ Jeon. Memanfaatkan kelemahanku untuk keuntunganmu," kata Taehyung sambil memasukkan kembali kejantanannya pada lubang anal Jungkook, "kau mengambil keperjakaanku uh-"

Jungkook mengetatkan lubang analnya dan membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"Terlalu ketat, _Madame_ -"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Kim. Kau sangat besar," Jungkook membusungkan dada kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung, "Dan jangan bilang aku licik, sayang. Jangan katakan itu kalau pada akhirnya kau menyelipkan lagi kelamin ke," Jungkook tersentak saat merasakan kejantanan Taehyung membesar di dalam tubuhnya, ia meringis, "ke rumah barunya. Ohh god-ssshhh."

Taehyung keluar di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Untuk dapat membuat pemuda itu keluar dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan usaha serta _dirty talk_ yang ekstra.

Taehyung mencium _Madame_ Jeon sembari mempercepat gerakannya guna mengejar klimaks selanjutnya dan berusaha memberikan kenikmatan yang sama pada Jungkook.

Taehyung terengah saat menyadari jika ujung kejantanan Jungkook basah oleh cairan putih. Sperma Jungkook.

"Biar aku bersihkan," Taehyung mengusap ujung kejantanan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya lalu menundukkan kepala agar ia bisa meraih penis mungil Jungkook.

"Jangan. Jangan menjilatnya. B-biar aku bersihkan sendiri," Jungkook mengelap kejantanannya dengan kemeja birunya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin memberikan keadilan bagimu," kata Taehyung lirih. Ia malu karena memikirkan keadilan macam apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Hanya jangan," Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk kembali duduk lalu meraih kemeja pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu di lantai lalu memasangkannya kembali ke tubuh Taehyung. Seperti seorang ibu yang mengancingkan baju anaknya. Itulah Jungkook.

Taehyung agak sedikit kecewa karena Jungkook tidak membiarkan dirinya menghisap kejantanannya bahkan tidak membiarkannya menyentuh dadanya. Setiap kali tangan Taehyung mulai merambat naik ke dada, Jungkook akan menahannya di pinggang. Mencengkeram jemari Taehyung erat seolah takut jika lepas satu persatu.

"Hei," Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang sedang memakai celana. Jungkook sedikit menungging sehingga Taehyung bisa melihat jika bekas spermanya masih sedikit keluar dari lubang anus Jungkook.

"Hm?"

"Boleh kutahu namamu? Maksudku nama aslimu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk?"

"Agar lain kali aku bisa memanggilmu dengan benar. Kau tahu, jika nanti kita melakukan ini- bercinta aku-"

"Seks," koreksi Jungkook.

"Jika kita melakukan seks lagi," Taehyung menggigit bibir, "Aku ingin memanggil namamu dengan benar."

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu memungut celana Taehyung dan melemparkannya pada si pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Itu manis sekali, Kim, tapi aku ragu akan ada lain kali. Senang mengenalmu, Kim Taehyung," Jungkook mengedipkan mata lalu membuka jendela kaca yang membatasi balkon dan ruangannya.

Taehyung hanya bisa termenung memandangi orang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah misteri bagi Taehyung. Benar-benar sebuah misteri karena sesudah seks singkat di balkon, _Madame_ Jeon hampir tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi di hadapan Taehyung.

 _Madame_ Jeon tidak ada di manapun. Tidak ada di restoranmya, tidak di _mini market_ tempo hari. Mungkin di rumahnya tapi Taehyung tidak tahu dimana rumahnya dan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi dari karyawan restoran. Ia juga tidak mau membayar Choi Minho kembali untuk menguntit _Madame_ Jeon lagi karena Minho mulai jadi cerewet dan menuduh Taehyung yang bukan-bukan.

Mungkin sebagian besar tuduhan Minho memang benar adanya namun Taehyung tentu tidak akan mengakuinya. Tidak akan.

Atau belum.

8 Mei

Pukul 3 pagi,

Taehyung terbangun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Basah atas dan bawah. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak malam panas di restoran bebek. Setiap hari Taehyung datang ke sana, membeli berbagai varian menu bebek meski ia harus muntah setelahnya hanya untuk melihat Jeon Jungkook. Tapi ia tidak dimanapun dan malam ini Taehyung bermimpi jika Jungkook mengoral kelaminnya lagi seperti tempo hari.

Wajah Taehyung memucat, ia menjambak rambutnya dan menekuk kaki, merutuki bayang-bayang Jungkook yang terus muncul tanpa kenal waktu. Ia terus meringkuk seperti penderita tetanus di kegelapan kamarnya sendiri, menunggu sampai langit mulai berubah keunguan dengan semburat putih di cakrawala.

Taehyung gemetar. Ia harus melihat _Madame_ Jeon. Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja.

Maka dengan susah payah Taehyung meraih _handphone_ -nya dan menelepon Jung Hoseok.

"Halo, _Hyung_. K-Kau tahu dimana sekolah Jeon Jihoon? Anaknya Madame Jeon- JAWAB SAJA! Iya maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja membentak… _Hyung_ , halo? Halo?"

Telepon dimatikan.

Sialan.

"Brengsek, jika bukan temanku maka kau sudah hab-"

 **Tring**

Sebuah pesan singkat berisi makian masuk ke ponsel Taehyung kemudian diikuti dengan sms berisi kontak seseorang yang Hoseok namai sebagai 'tukang antar bebek' yang Taehyung artikan sebagai salah satu pekerja di restoran Madame Jeon.

Taehyung menunggu sampai pagi, sampai matahari benar-benar muncul di langit, setidaknya sampai si tukang antar bebek ini kira-kira sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan berbekal nama Hoseok ia mendapatkan informasi nama sekolah Jeon Jihoon dengan sangat mudah.

Taehyung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar handuk kemudian bersiul senang di kamar mandi.

10.00 pagi

Taehyung sampai di halaman sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi oleh banyak anak kecil beserta orang tuanya yang dominan adalah laki-laki. Setelah ia memarkir mobil semi truknya, pemuda berusia 25 tahun tersebut berdiri di dekat gerbang dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Jungkook.

Taehyung menemukannya. Jeon Jungkook berdiri sambil menggendong Jihoon. Jungkook berdiri kerepotan sambil memegang tas piknik. Satu hal yang membuat Taehyung terpana adalah Jeon Jungkook sedang menggunakan rok. Rok pensil hitam selutut dan kemeja maroon yang membuat bentuk tubuh atasnya semakin indah semampai.

Jungkook berdiri diantara kerumunan laki-laki sambil mengusap kepala Jihoon. Anak itu menangis lagi, pipinya basah dan mulutnya membuka menutup, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Taehyung dengar. Jihoon menangis sambil menunjuk kepada salah satu temannya dan Jungkook meraih tangan Jihoon lalu mencium pipi Jihoon dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

"Jihoon- _ie_ mau papa. PAPA! Mama, papa."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki sedikit ragu. Tatkala ia sampai di hadapan Jungkook, pemilik restoran berusia 36 tahun itu terkejut. Matanya membola.

"Ssshhh disini kan ada mama, Jihoon- _ie_ jangan menangis ya, disini ada-Kim Taehyung?!"

" _Madame_ Jeon-"

"Jihoon- _ie_ ayo turun dan mulai mengelar tikarnya, yang lain sudah mulai bersiap-siap-oh maaf apa aku menganggu kalian?"

Seorang wanita muda membungkukkan tubuhnya karena menggandeng dua orang anak kecil. Ia sedikit kaget karena tidak pernah melihat Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa ada yang bisa aku bantu? Kau mencari seseorang? Aku Jessica Jung, guru di sini."

Kim Taehyung panik, ia melihat banyak banner dan poster bertuliskan hari ayah dimana-mana.

"Tidak. A-aku datang s-sebagai ayahnya Jeon Jihoon. Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pria memarkir mobil Jeepnya di halaman taman kanak-kanak lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah mendatangi seorang wanita yang menggiring anak-anak agar tidak keluar melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Halo, Aku datang mencari Jeon Jihoon."

"Oh Jihoon? Baik, dengan tuan siapa?"

"Cha Eunwoo. Ayahnya Jihoon."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Oke makin ga jelas wkwkwkwk tinggal satu chap lagi. Seperti biasa adegan gituannya selalu payah, aku payah bikin gituan jadi sorry hehe. See you in last chap.


End file.
